Rappelles toi
by L.Rose27
Summary: Une époque de peur, de tension, de meurtre, de trahison règne. Malgré cela Lily et James essayent d'avancer dans leur couple, dans leur vie. Dispute, meilleur ami trop présent, peur , c'est le quotidien d'une vie trop courte.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret et souvenirs**

 **Décembre 1979**

La rue était déserte, silencieuse, sans vie. Seul le claquement de pas résonait dans cette rue terne. Agacée de devoir restée seule dans leur maison, Lily sortit se promener malgré le danger permanent qui régnait. James et Sirius étaient partis pour une mission de l'Ordre depuis plusieurs jours et ne devaient revenir que demain. _Stupide. Pourquoi s'être marié si ce n'est pour jamais se voir ? Stupide !_ pensa Lily grognon. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Une main attrapa son épaule et Lily étouffa un cri et …

- _Expelliarmus_!

\- Mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu fiches ! lui répondit James .

\- James ? Oh mon dieu, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fait ici ! Merde Lily, tu devais resté à la maison ! C'est dangereux par là !

\- Je ne me suis éloignée que de quelques mètres de la maison ! Et arrête de me crier dessus, j'entends aussi bien quand tu me parles normalement !

\- Je ne cris pas …

\- En effet il est clair que tu chuchotes, ironisa Lily.

James l'ignora.

\- J'ai juste été terrifié à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, ok ? Je rentre, plus personne, pas un mot ! Quel conclusion en ais-je tiré ?

\- Tu es paranoïaque !

\- Et toi naïf à l'idée que si tu ne t'éloignes que de quelques mètres de la maison, il ne t'arriveras rien !

\- D'accord ! Très bien ! Je rentre de ce pas à la maison … seule !

Lily se retourna énergiquement et se dirigea vers leur habitat. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, James répondit :

\- Très bien, mais saches que pour ta sécurité je rentre aussi avec toi seule à la maison !

\- _Pour ta sécurité !_ Je vais t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs de ta sécurité … grogna Lily.

Arrivés dans leur maison, Lily sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius souriant dans leur salon.

\- Alors ma Lily-jolie ? Lui lança Sirius d'un air moqueur. On essaye de fuguer ? La prochaine fois demandes moi conseil.

\- La ferme Sirius, lui répliqua la rousse. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'as pas une maison à toi par hasard ?

\- Oh si, mais James voulait que je reste ici pour surveiller le retour d'une brebis égarée.

Lily jeta un regard noir à Sirius puis à James et monta les escaliers.

\- Oh les femmes ! s'exclama Sirius.

Furieuse et contrariée Lily donna un coup de pied dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Une élégante boîte en bois tombit. Le jour de son mariage avec James, Mme Potter lui offrit ce coffret en lui disant : « Toutes femmes mariées à besoin d'une boîte pour y conserver ses souvenirs les plus précieux de sa vie à partir du jour de leur mariage. ». Elle se rappela avoir pensée à ce moment là que la mère de James devait être une femme pleine de nostalgie. Juste après cela, Mme Potter lui murmura : « Seule et seulement toi peut l'ouvrir, cette boîte est ensorcelée. ». _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une malette pleine de veiux souvenir soit verouillée ?_ Ce fut bien après que Lily comprit enfin, cette boîte est très intime et personnelle, elle ne voulait que personne ainsi que James ne regarde là dedans.

Effleurant du doigt le cadenas, le coffret s'ouvrit révellant de nombreux objets de toutes sortes.

La première fois qu'elle mis quelque chose dans cette boîte, ce fut sa jartière bleue en dentelle. À cela, se rajouta quelques photographies de leur lune de miel, ainsi qu'un coquillage que lui offrit James sur la plage … Le dernier en date était un test de grossesse se révellant positif.


	2. Chapter 2

**La revanche**

 **Décembre 1979**

Ce ne fut guère étonnant que le test se révèle positif mais pourtant Lily eut tous de même un petit pincement au cœur, elle et James en avait discuté quelques mois auparavant. Enfin discuter, à ce stade ce n'est plus discuter mais disputer. Au début de leur dispute James était plutôt contre l'idée : une guerre, un mage noir un peu trop puissant , etc il pensait que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre en route un bébé .

\- Alors quand ? s'exclama Lily . Dis moi quand est-ce que Voldemort ne sera plus qu'un souvenir ? Quand l'avenir deviendra moins incertains ? S'il a jamais été un jour sûr ?

\- En tous cas il n'a jamais été aussi incertains !

\- Dumbledore lui même a dit que si l'on vivait dans la crainte, si on avait peur de construire un avenir alors Voldemort aura gagner complètement cette guerre !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas la même situation !

\- Bien sur que si ! hurla Lily les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle reprit plus doucement. Bien sur que si, un bébé c'est essayer d'avancer, de leur montrer à nos alliés qu'il y a encore un espoir, une génération ! De montrer à nos ennemies que jamais on abandonnera, qu'il n'ont pas gagné ! On a pas encore perdu ! Pourquoi se priver de notre avenir !

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et pleura abondamment. Elle renifla et essuya ses joues, au même moment Sirius débarqua à l'improviste. S'apercevant qu'il avait coupé une dispute, il demanda :

\- Je tombe mal, j'imagine ?

\- Non, dit James.

\- Oui, dit Lily précipitamment, tu tombes toujours mal.

Elle sortit de la pièce en bousculant Sirius.

Le soir même James s'excusa et fut d'accord pour avoir un bébé.

Revenant à la réalité, Lily commença à paniquer. _Ne soit pas ridicule ! Bon sang, il t'a explicitement présenté des excuses puis il a accepté d'avoir un bébé ! Il sera content !_ inspirant longuement, elle reprit courage et descendit.

Plusieurs fois elle pensa à la façon de dire à James qu'elle était enceinte, devait-elle l'annoncer comme ça ou bien élaborer un plan avec des cœurs, des peluches, un gâteau ? Elle supposa que peu importe comment elle lui dirait si il était heureux il serait heureux quoiqu'elle fasse et elle supposa donc aussi que peu importe comme elle le lui annoncerait si il était en colère, quoiqu'elle fasse, il serait en colère.

Elle commença à préparer le dîner, de façon moldu, elle trouvait cela apaisant lorsqu'elle sentit un bras se fermer doucement contre sa taille et quelques baisers dans sa nuque.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de mettre emporté tout à l'heure, murmura James. C'est que … c'est que j'ai tellement peur de te perdre …

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu plus inquiet que d'habitude à l'idée de me perdre ?

\- En premier quand ma femme se balade inconsciemment dans la rue, ça ne me rassures pas trop. Et en deuxième … la liste de victimes se fait de plus en plus longue, les temps deviennent de plus en plus sombre. Même dans un quartier tranquille comme le notre, on peut sentir la tension.

Elle le regarda puis baissa les yeux, elle ne trouvait plus le courage de lire la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait les morts, qui prétendait que les nés moldus étaient des voleurs, des monstres qui attaquent les sorciers pour voler leur magie.

James parla quelques temps, mais dans ses pensées Lily ne les entendit pas. Elle lui demanda de répéter. James soudainement est devenu plus pâle, il semblait gêné tout d'un coup.

\- Tu sais à propos de la discussion que l'on a eu il y a quelque mois à propos des enfants ?

Lily sentait son cœur se serré, elle devina la suite.

\- Je sais que j'étais d'accord mais vu les circonstances … ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, de plus comment fera t'on pour l'accouchement, les vêtements, toutes les choses auxquelles les bébés ont besoin et qui sont si difficiles à trouver pour le moment...

Lily sentit tout son corps se vider d'émotion, elle restait de marbre, son regard devient vide mais ses yeux en revanche commencèrent à se remplir de liquide.

\- Chérie ?

Elle refoula ses larmes, sentit toutes les particules de son corps se désintégrées puis se remettre brusquement en place. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait annoncer aller lui faire autant de mal qu'à elle, mais là elle voulait se venger, elle voulait lui faire éprouver des remords aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, pleine de colère et annonça :

\- Je suis enceinte.


	3. Chapter 3

**C'est à cet instant que James réalisa ...**

 **Janvier 1980**

Une pluie violante masquait la visibilité de la fenêtre, on ne pouvait voir le parc sombre et lugubre, les quelques voitures restantes, inutilisées depuis des mois ainsi que de sombres nuages qui voilaient le soleil.

James expira bruyamment en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, il avait l'impression que les jours s'étaient allongés, qu'il n'avait pas voler depuis un siècle et qu'il n'avait vu sa femme depuis un millénaire.

Les attentats, les meurtres, les disparitons s'étaient calmés depuis quelques semaines. _Étrange_ se dit James, _Mais peut être pas si étrange, les Mangemorts prenaient un malin plaisir à torurer nos esprits, ils font monter la pression, nous rendent paranoïaque et vulnérable._

Ces pensées guère joyeuse lui fit pousser un autre soupire.

\- Toque, toque, annonça une voix masculine que James reconnaissait bien.

\- Patmol ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Répondit-il légèrement agacé, il attendait Lily anxieusement.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Cornedrue ! Quel accueil, pourtant ce n'est pas toi qui est blindé d'hormones ? À moins que … ? dit Sirius se frottant le menton.

James grogna, son meilleur ami n'avait pas changer d'un pouce depuis leur fin de scolarité à Poudlard. Fidèle à lui même, il était toujours resté l'arrogant Griffondort s'amusant à jeter des sorts aux Serpentards. C'est ce que Sirius reprochait à James, d'avoir changé, de s'être assagit et d'être devenu le parfait petit mari toujours dévoué à sa femme. Il prenait pour responsable Lily, pour lui c'était à cause d'elle que son frère de cœur était devenu si ennuyant.

Pourtant ce fut un changement bénéfique pour James, grâce à cela, Lily avait enfin accepter de sortir avec lui en début de septième année de collège. Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre, il était resté dans leur passé.

\- Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude. C'est encore à cause de ce bébé ? Quel idée de vouloir un enfant ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulait pas d'un bébé et que tu lui parlerais début janvier !, jeta Sirius maintenant en colère contre Lily.

\- En décembre je lui ai dit mais...

\- Mais tu l'avais déjà mis enceinte, termina Sirius, et maintenant tu es anxieux à l'idée de perdre ce gosse.

James repensa à ce soir de décembre …

 _\- Je sui enceinte_

 _Les mots prononcés par sa femme restait en suspend, aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce silence tendu. James n'arriva pas tous de suite à comprendre ce que Lily avait dit, il mit un certains temps pour reprendre conscience. Il regarda sa femme, elle était débordante de colère, de rancœur aux propos que son mari avait , il y a quelques instant, prononcé._

 _Aucun son ne pus sortir, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Devait-il la rassurer ? La prendre dans ces bras ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? … James ne fit rien d'autre que rester là et la regarder, elle attendant une réaction, une réponse, quelque chose, que se soit positif ou négatif._

 _\- Je … je... ,commença t-il à dire._

 _Lily restait de marbre, n'avait pas bouger d'un pas. Elle attendait._

 _James se rendit compte que quoiqu'il fasse, aucune réaction n'était adéquate à la situation. Peu importe, il avait déjà gâcher la nouvelle. Il préféra sortir de la pièce sans un mot, laissant son épouse seule dans leur cuisine sans réponse._

James revenu à la réalité, il n'avait toujours pas donné suite à cette annonce. Pendant un mois il s'excusa, pour lui s'était le strict minimum. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, ce n'était en aucun cas le moment mais malgré cela il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords, c'était comme même son enfant. Les quelques semaines qui suivirent ce malheureux échange n'étaient guère réjouissantes, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, le couple e contentait de vivre sans s'adresser la parole. Cette situation devenant plus que précaire ne pouvait plus durer, James sentait que sa Lily un jour ou l'autre aller partir. Afin de remédier à cette situation il lui avait demandé de le retrouver dans le salon au dîné.

\- Je regrette d'avoir dit oui, je regrette qu'on ai mis un bébé en route c'est vrai ! De toute façon ce qui est fait et fait, je vais m'excuser et essayer d'accepter l'idée qu'on aura un gosse dans quelques mois, dit James reprenant sa discussion avec Sirius.

\- Génial, c'est tout simplement génial ! Mon meilleur ami coincé dans une situation qu'il aimerait bien se débarrassé et qui essaye d'aimer un môme qui ne veut pas , dit Patmol en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu 'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je dise à ma femme que j'aurais bien aimé ne pas me retrouvé dans cette situation ? Mais comment veux-tu que je dise ça à Lily !

\- Je crois que tu viens de trouver un moyen de le lui dire, dit une voix brisée.

James se retourna et vit son épouse tenant son ventre légèrement arrondit avec une telle expression de douleur sur son visage qu'il sentit son cœur se brisé en milliard de petits morceaux.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers, James l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne descende.

Non, non ! Ce n'est, ce n'est pas … , bafouilla James.

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire ! Ce n'est pas quoi ! hurla Lily .

\- Je ne , je sais pas quoi te dire, je suis tellement navrée, sincèrement désolé de …

\- De quoi ? De m'avoir mis enceinte ? De m'avoir mis enceinte avant que tu es le temps de me quitter ? De me briser le cœur ? cracha Lily, tu n'es qu'un enme...

\- Eh ! ,lui coupa Sirius, n'engueule pas James pour une erreur que tu as commise, que tu as voulu !

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Black, au dernière nouvelle quand j'ai vérifié sur le contrat de mariage il n'y avait que mon nom et celui de James, pas le tien.

\- Comment peut tu être si égoïste, …. continua Sirius. Mais Lily désormais ne l'écoutais plus, elle se tourna vers son mari.

\- Et toi qui ne prends jamais parti ! Pourquoi tu n'es jamais de mon côté ! ,la voix de Lily est maintenant devenu presque implorante.

\- Je ne voulais pas créer plus de tension entre vous deux, je ne voulait pas choisir entre réduire mon amitié et terminer mon mariage !

\- Je crois que tu viens de faire un choix, lui dit Lily la mine sombre.

Elle s'avança dans l'escalier mais James la retenu par le bras. Elle essaya de se dégager mais en vain. Ne sachant pas quoi faire Cornedrue se tourna vers son meilleur ami, essayant de trouver un coupable.

\- Lâches-moi ! cria Lily, toujours retenue.

\- Sirius arrêtes de hurler ! Je te signale que cette dispute c'est de ta faute, si tu ne t'était pas mêler de mes affaires, tout ça ne saurais jamais arrivé ! cria James à Sirius.

Lily essaye toujours de se dégager lorsque Sirius répliqua :

\- C'est de ma faute maintenant ! C'est à cause de moi que ton hormonal de femme a pêté un plomb !

James lâcha Lily pour faire face à Sirius lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange, un énorme fracas . Son meilleur ami face au escalier eu une étrange réaction, une expression de choc s'était installé sur son visage, il regardait avec effroi le bas des marches. C'est à cet instant que James réalisa que l'énorme fracas qu'il venait d'entendre était en fait une chute dans les escaliers et que cette personne qui était tombé était Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voici un chapitre comme je vous l'ai promis pour compenser mon absence de 3 semaines. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**_

* * *

 **Les sentiments**

 **Mars 1980**

Douleur. Sept lettres pour caractériser ce mal si intense qui la foudroyait dans tous ses membres, dans tous ses organes. Des flashs l'aveuglait. Cris. Colère. Trahison. Marches. Douleur. Peur. Noir. Sept flashs confus revenant sans cesse, sans jamais s'arrêter …

La plus marquante de toutes ces étapes c'est la peur. Cette peur de l'avoir perdu, une profonde tristesse s'abattit sur la jeune femme. Cette affliction était pire que cette douleur physique, elle est comparé à elle plus q'une caresse, un murmure. Sa tristesse augmentait et sa peur grandissait mais pourtant Lily ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle a ressenti cela. Tout était flou, tout était brumeux. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre le vide qui l'attirait, elle se laissa tomber … Et puis le noir néant.

 _Une lueur ? Non, une lumière_ , pensa Lily confusément. Elle essaya d'ouvrir ces yeux mais en vain, trop aveuglant, une main posé sur ses yeux essaya d'assombrir un peu cette luminosité. _Une main ? Non, ma main._ Elle distingua une pièce, une porte, une chaise. Elle se sentit retenu par quelques choses, avec le plus grand des efforts, elle se dégagea. Une voix légèrement agacé se fit entendre.

\- Mme Potter, voyons n'arrachez pas vos transfusions !

Ce guérisseur en blanc lui sourie et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne pus le voir nettement, son esprit était tout embué comme si on l'avait réveillée d'un sommeil dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

Lily confuse lui demanda :

\- Où suis-je ?

\- À l'hôpital St Mangouste, vous êtes tombée dans les escaliers, madame Potter.

La rousse n'arriva pas à le croire, tombée dans des escaliers cela ne lui ressemblait pas. _Pourquoi ne suis je pas chez moi ?_ pensa Lily. _Une chute ne méritait pas qu'on aille à St Mangouste ?_ Elle mit une main sur sa tête.

Ses pensées fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un jeune homme affolé les cheveux noir en bataille, lunettes rondes, mignon. Son cerveau eu du mal à réaliser que cet homme s'approchant d'elle était son mari.

\- Oh mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

N'ayant aucune réaction de sa part, James commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Lily ? Chérie ? Ça va ?

Ses yeux marrons scrutait attentivement la réaction de son épouse. Lily s'efforçait de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait oublié, comme si son subconscient l'empêchait de réaliser quelque chose qui lui ferait du mal en se le remémorant. C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Cris. Colère. Trahison. Marches. Douleur. Peur. Noir. Tout devenais clair à présent, trop clair.

Q _uel culot il a celui de m'appeler mon amour_ ,pensa Lily. _Il se prend pour qui ? !_

\- Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux-tu m'appeler « mon amour » ou « chérie » sachant que c'est à cause de toi que je suis dans ce lit !

James la regarda d'un air abattu, il aurait presque voulu qu'elle perde la mémoire. Il ne dit rien, pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire mais pas ce qu'il n'en avait pas envie de la blesser de nouveau.

\- Je te faisais confiance ! Et toi, toi …, dit Lily la voix tremblante, les yeux embués de larmes. Je savais que tu étais retissant pour le … Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu, mon bébé !

Maintenant elle pleurait.

\- Non ! Pitié ! Dis-moi qu'il va bien … je t'en prie … continua-t-elle en mettant la main sur son petit ventre.

\- Il … James commença à parler lorsque quelqu'un le coupa.

\- Ne vous en fait pas Mme Potter, parla le guérisseur en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Détendez-vous, le stress n'est bon ni pour vous, ni pour le bébé. Votre enfant va parfaitement bien, d'ailleurs j'ai quelques clichés de lui à vous montrer, il est magnifique !

Lily avait soudain chaud au cœur, jamais James ne s'était montré aussi intéressé comme cela au bébé … D'ailleurs, la jeune femme enceinte avait complètement oublié la présence de son mari.

Le médecin chercha dans ses dossiers les fameuses photographies.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas me souvenir de votre nom, guérisseur … ?

\- Toute mes excuses Mme Potter …

\- Lily, appelez moi Lily. Mme Potter me fais sentir vieille.

\- Très bien Lily, dit le jeune homme en rigolant. Je me présente, je suis Andrew Calopin, votre guérisseur lors de votre séjour à St Mangouste. Tenez, ce sont des clichés pris à votre arrivé.

Elle pris les photos et les regarda attentivement. _Mon bébé …_ pensa-t-elle pleine d'amour. Les photographies bougeaient à l'instar des autres clichés de sorcier.

Elle eu un regard reconnaissant pour son médecin.

Pendant ce temps, James avait regardé la scène avec attention. Il ne faisait pas trop confiance au médecin de sa femme, et n'aimait pas tellement le regard que son épouse avait pour lui.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes , il parla : « Je dois aller travailler, mon am... Euh Lily, se corrigea t-il en voyant le regard que sa femme lui adressait. Je viendrais te voir dans la soirée. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé… Je t'aime .»

Lorsque James sortit de la pièce, elle eut un étrange sentiment mêlé de colère, d'amertume et de tristesse. Il n'avait même pas daigné regarder les photos de leur bébé, elle détourna la tête, soupira et s'adressa à son guérisseur.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai qu'il est magnifique, dit Lily en souriant. Mais il va bien ? Il va vraiment bien ? Pourquoi je reste ici alors ?

\- Pour le moment tout va bien pour le bébé mais vous … vous êtes physiquement et psychiquement instable.

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! S'écria Lily vexée par la remarque du Dr Calopin.

\- Ce n'est pas que vous êtes folle, votre corps et votre esprit en a pris un sacré coup … Avec la chute mais aussi avec les disputes que vous avez avec votre mari. Ce n'est pas bon, d'ailleurs j'hésite même à lui interdire l'accès de la chambre …

Lily resta choqué, voulait-elle que son mari n'est plus accès au visite ? Non, de toute façon James ira comme la voir que cela soit interdit ou non.

\- Non, ne faites pas ça. Je vais bien …

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous dit votre cerveau, votre cœur ainsi que votre magie .

\- Ma magie ? En quoi est-elle impliquée ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que vous avez pratiquez la magie ?

\- Euh, laissez moi réfléchir, oui, peut être … mais pourquoi ?

\- Si vous avez pratiquez la magie il y a peu de temps, peut être que votre magie n'est plus totalement la même. Avec le bébé, le stress … cela modifie certaines caractéristiques. Mais ne vous en fait pas, c'est plutôt rare , je vous en parle pour savoir. On ne sait jamais.

-L&J-

James sentait qu'il allait la perdre. Ce sentiment lui était horrible, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et le plus rapidement possible. _Un cadeau peut-être ?_ songea-t-il. _Ou un voyage ? Je devrais parler avec Sirius, il est de bon conseil. Obligé d'être bloqué au boulot alors que sa femme était à l'hôpital !_

Ce n'est pas que James n'aime pas son travail mais il se faisait réellement du soucis pour Lily. Le maraudeur se décida à contacter son meilleur ami pour lui donner rendez vous.

 _Cher Patmol,_

 _Rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à 18h, j'ai besoin de te parler_

 _à propos de Lily._

 _Réponds moi dès que tu peux._

 _Ton brave Cornedrue._


End file.
